Army of Deception
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Soldiers with no reason left to fight and no one to obey, seeking a new purpose, find a new war to join and a new lord to lead them. If Lelouch could build a rebellion from a mediocre resistance cell and challenge a third of the world, what might he be capable of with an Army of Decepticlones at his command? AU, CG Xover with Transformers 2004 PS2 game.
1. Chapter 1

Army of Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Transformers

Summary: Soldiers with no reason left to fight and no one to obey, seeking a new purpose, find a new war to join and a new lord to lead them. If Lelouch could build a rebellion from a mediocre resistance cell and challenge a third of the world, what might he be capable of with an Army of Decepticlones at his command? AU, CG Xover with Transformers 2004 PS2 game.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Beta-by by Dragon Wizard 91

**Data Log of High Command Unit Ulax:**

**WARNING: All texts and dates translated to [Earth Language: English] and [Earth Calendar: a.t.b./Ascension Throne Britannian]**

**Date: November 5, 1975 a.t.b.**

Lord Megatron has been terminated by Autobot Commander: Optimus Prime.

All Decepticon Commanders have been terminated.

Last Orders: Locate Minicons and Destroy Autobots.

Assessment: Intelligence dictates that Autobots will return for remaining Minicons. Intelligence also dictates that the most probable action of Autobots is to disable and/or terminate all Decepticlones.

Conclusion: Termination is not desired. All forces are to terminate as many Autobots as capable.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: January 21, 1976 a.t.b.**

All remaining Minicons have been acquired by Autobots.

Autobot signals have departed from Earth. Return, improbable.

Unicron Destroyed. Remaining Decepticlone Forces have evacuated Cybertron and are converging to Earth. Cybertron is now under Autobot authority. Earth is no longer Autobot concern.

Assessment: Final orders are now impossible. Purpose is Unknown.

Conclusion: We have no purpose. Self-Destruct is logical but undesired. Continue with present routines.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: January 25, 1976 a.t.b.**

Intelligent Earth Inhabitants _[Humans]_ are now aware of our presence. _[Humans]_ have located remains of Decepticlones, Autobots, and Decepticons in several areas. Confrontation may be inevitable. Locations of bases are still unknown to humans.

Weapons/Technology Threat: Medium.

_[Human] _Numbers: Population in billions, Heavily Fractured Groupings, Military numbers in the millions.

Current Decepticlone Numbers: 15,493 Light Units, 5,153 Medium Units, 1,121 Heavy Units, 511 Aerial Fighter Units, 321 Aerial Sniper Units, 240 Command Units, 2758 Dropships, 110 Artillery Units, 105 Roll-Arm Units, 350 Guerrilla Units, 243 Scouts Units, 355 Spider Units, 10 High Command Units. Total Forces: 27770. Factories can be built to increase numbers daily.

Probable Outcome: Inferior size of _[Human] _lifeforms greatly reduced numerical advantage. No unified leadership reduces numerical advantage. If Energon Substitute Converters do not fail, _[Human] _forces devastated beyond means counterattacks within 2.5 Earth Resolutions.

Decepticlone Casualties: High.

Engagement: Pointless.

Assessment: We have no leader. High Command Units are unable to produce on a new purpose for Decepticlone Army. High Command Units lack desires, visions, and other high functions of sentience. Simulation of Lord Megatron's likely actions are possible but deemed pointless by High Command Units. Confrontation with [Humans] is inevitable unless evacuation of Earth commences.

Evacuation: Pointless.

Conclusion: Self-Termination is still undesired.

A new leader is required.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: January 28, 1976 a.t.b**

All currently terrestrial Decepticlones are evacuating and dismantling bases in destination local designated as: Alaska, South America and Easter Island.  
Non-Terrestrial Destination: All Decepticlones in orbit are to go into stasis on the dark side of the Earth's satellite. Satellite is synchronized in orbit with planet, making observation of dark side impossible by current _[Human]_ technology.

Terrestrial Destination: Antarctica. Stasis Bunker is being prepared from material from dismantled bases. Surplus Material shall be stored for future use.

Observation: _[Humans]_ communicate over distances by way of radio wave transmitters and other primitive devises.

Difficulty to monitor globally: None at all.

Current Information Gathered: All former bases were located within the boundaries of a single country: Holy Britannian Empire.

Reevaluation: Early outcome prediction was likely off due to all our forces being within the boundaries of one entity.

If fellow _[Human]_ countries brought immediate support: Decepticlone defeat would have been more probable.

Without immediate support: _[Human]_ devastation would have been probable.

Continued Information: Cybertronian remains have been confiscated by a family of high standing within Holy Britannian Empire. _[Surname]:_ Ashford.

Conclusion: All units will enter stasis. Human activities will be monitored while in stasis.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: July 4, 1984 a.t.b**

_[Humans] _are advancing technologically. The Ashford _[Humans]_, through their scientists, have been attempting to tap into Cybertronian Technology via the remains. Autobot remains were all retrieved by Autobots before departure. Many Decepticon remains were also retrieved by either side, or completely destroyed in battle. Only viable remaining specimen is Tidal Wave. Salvage is possible, but underwater location has not been found by _[Humans]. _Starship has also remained un-located. [Alaska] is largely uninhabited and unmonitored, as pre-invasion scans indicated.

Majority of Decepticlone remains were left un-retrieved. _[Humans] _have not managed to hack into any memory boards or data files. Reverse engineering is slow. Threat level is growing, but slowly.

_[Humans] _have also generated a new form of communicating, storing information, entertainment and other functions. Designations: Internet or World Wide Web.

Difficulty to Monitor Internet: None at all.

Difficulty to Hack Cyber Defenses: Minimal at Best

Difficulty to Sort through Pointless Information: Increasing Daily.

Holy Britannia Empire is growing aggressive. Actions and behaviors of these _[Humans]_ share similarity with redcorded Cybertronian behavior during and prior to the war.

Assessment: Lord Megatron held an extreme dislike for organic lifeforms such as these. However, analysis of communication indicated that overall behavior of these creatures is not dissimilar from Cybertronian.

Conclusion: Decepticlone Army has no preference on what its leader is, only on their capabilities. Will continue Monitoring.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: December 6, 2000 a.t.b.**

Threat Level: Elevated.

The Ashford _[Humans]_ have managed to create an offshoot of a Cybertronian that can be piloted by [humans] that is being mass produced by Holy Britannian Empire. Abilities are not yet significant. Speed is impressive due to wheeled-feet designs. These are titled Knightmare Frames. Our simulations predict Lord Megatron would have approved of such a name. Knightmares run on a substance called Sakuradite, possibly a new form of Energon mixed with earth minerals. Substance is labeled as rare, and value is probable to increase if Knightmare become common in militaries.

Notable Pilot: Marianne vi Britannia, a _[Consort]_ of the leader of Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia; Titled 'The Flash' for aforementioned Speed. Formerly the 'Knight of Two': Meaning of title is that she was officially the second strongest warrior of her country. Title was receded after marriage to her leader, per their customs. Communication monitoring of 'Nobles', families of inherited high standing, in Holy Britannia Empire indicates she is held in poor standing by them for not being born a 'Noble'.

Assessments: Nobles seem to be prone to illogic. Royals, on the other hand, are often savage and cunning, as they are the leading family of the country. Records indicate that the changing of leadership is often a violent affair, either heirs killing each other or heirs killing their leader first, than possibly their siblings. Current heirs are all young, violent fighting for the right to rule is unlikely to take place for many resolutions.

Side Note: Marianne vi Britannia created a male child named Lelouch yesterday.

Gathered Information: Analysis shows that Holy Britannian Empire is one of three main powers. Rivaling factions are European Union and Chinese Federation. European Union is physically the largest, but has the most splintered form of governing.

European Union: _[Democracy]._ Appears to be many smaller countries in a mass alliance for protection.

Chinese Federation: False _[Monarchy]._ Officially has one ruler. Unofficially a group of adviser designated as High Eunuchs are in control of much of the country.

Holy Britannian Empire: _[Monarchy]._ Ruled by supreme leader, delegating as much or as little responsibility as desired. Leader has absolute command.

Analysis of historical records shows that Holy Britannia Empire has a precedent of creating the most ambitious and intelligent commanders.

Illogic of Nobles Resolved: Majority of nobles are descendants of great warrior and leaders. While logic of descendants replicating ancestors' achievements is not unsound in theory, in practice it has shown to be disproved with success unlikely. However, Royal Family has precedent of having both great and inept commanders and leaders.

Conclusion: The most probable candidates for a new leader is of a _[Human]_ from Holy Britannia Empire. Most probable place within Holy Britannia Empire: Royal Family.

However, High Command Units must come to unanimous agreement on vote of new leader. Charles zi Britannia, leader of Holy Britannian Empire, is currently sole candidate.

Vote: 5:5

Logic for negative vote: Charles zi Britannia is becoming increasing uninvolved commanding his dominion beyond targeting of a country. Such noninvolvement is an undesired quality.

Logic Accepted

Will continue to monitor Royal Family for possible candidates and _[Human]_ activities in general.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: April 15, 2008 a.t.b.**

Monitoring of Royal Family has revealed three additional candidates for leadership:

Schneizel el Britannia: Age, 18. Brilliant intelligence. Scans of photos and videos show that his smiles are very convincing fakes 90% of the time. Recently gained the title of "Prime Minister", a high standing title in _[Human]_ governments, a second or third in command normally.

Cornelia li Britannia: Age, 18. Ruthless warrior and excellent as a potential field commanding according to her military education and war simulations. Currently serving as guard to Marianne vi Britannia.

Lelouch vi Britannia: Age, 8. Highly intelligent youth. Hacked satellites and cameras have monitored real and virtual matches between him and numerous people in a strategic _[Human]_ game known as Chess, a zero-sum game. Victory Ratio: 99.5% against opponents. Primary and repeated loses against Schneizel el Britannia and Charles zi Britannia. Games literal applicability to war scenarios: low. However, _[Human]_ precedent does show skill in chess can indicate a skill in winning wars and battles.

Hypothesis: Chess has an abstract relation to real war scenarios that is beyond the current grasp of the High Command Units.

Conclusion: Further time and data is need before hosting a vote.

Anomaly: Green haired _[Human]_ female has been detected in the area of Aries Villa. No record of Noble or Soldier matching these features. May warrant investigation.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: October 10, 2010 a.t.b.**

Threat Level: Elevated.

Holy Britannian Empire has conquered a nation titled Japan. Analysis shows that most Sakuradite sources known by _[Humans]_ is located in the island country. Knightmare Frames have become successful and monitoring of Chinese Federation and European Union already shows intents of emulating the weapons to their own designs.

Power of Holy Britannian Empire: Advancing rapidly.

Reevaluation: Confrontation with _[Humans]_ increasing favors the outcome of our destruction.

Further Information: Marianne vi Britannia has been assassinated. Children of Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, survive encounter. Nunnally vi Britannia has lost the function of her eyes and legs. Lelouch vi Britannia unharmed physically. Both were sent to Japan by Charles zi Britannia, prior to beginning of the war. No attempt to retrieve them. Presumed Dead.

Candidate: Charles zi Britannia

Vote: 0:10

Logic: His lack of response to an attack of his family indicates he is either involved or cares nothing for those near or under him, even in terms of capabilities. Discarding of a value warrior is unbecoming of a leader. All monitoring shows no indication this was planned by Charles zi Britannia nor was Marianne vi Britannia planning a coup. We must conclude he is unfit for leadership.

Logic Accepted.

Further Information: The _[Human]_ Ashfords have lost their titles as Nobles due to the death of Marianne vi Britannia. Plans indicate they intend to move to Japan, now known as Area 11, as they have an education facility there.

Also, information is conflicting. Official reports are that the people of Japan killed Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia. Yet, there was no indication of such an order. Further, bombers of Holy Britannian Empire were to target a location known as the Kururugi Shrine, where it was known to Charles zi Britannia that the two heirs would be housed.

Verdict: Charles zi Britannia, or someone close to him in rank, attempted to have his children terminated.

Hypothesis: Lelouch vi Britannia may not be dead, as a body was never recovered. Nunnally vi Britannia's survivability is questionable.

If the former is still functioning, likely course of action: Seek Ashford. If Lelouch vi Britannia is aware of the attempt on his life, he will likely not desire to be found. The [Human] Ashfords were allies of his before the death of Marianne vi Britannia. Higher chance of shelter and secrecy from them than elsewhere.

Unrelated: Candidates Schneizel el Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia both show capabilities as leaders. However, both are possibly involved with the aforementioned assassination. Cornelia li Britannia was the head guard and no guard deaths were reported. Schneizel el Britannia was spotted by surveillance taking the corpse away after the investigation.

Candidate: Cornelia li Britannia

Vote: 6:4

Logic: Lack of field experience and if she is uninvolved in the assassination than the failure to even get intelligence on assassins indicates possible incompetence.

Logic Accepted

Candidate: Schneizel el Britannia

Vote: 8:2

Logic: ...We do not trust him.

Logic Denied

Elaboration: Schneizel el Britannia has a distinct lack of attachment to his own race and is able to hide it expertly while making himself appear benevolent. This capability and disposition makes it likely he would terminate the High Command Units at earliest convenience and take control of the army himself. Alternative would be that he would terminate the army entirely and assimilate the technology into his own forces, removing all sentience from future models if not outright making based upon needing a pilot.

Termination is undesired.

Logic...Accepted

Conclusion: Several highly intact Decepticlone remains are in process of being transported to Japan/Area 11 by _[Human]_ Ashfords. Will continue monitoring for survival of Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: August 16, 2012 a.t.b.**

Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia confirmed as still functioning.

Location: Enrolled at Education Facility: Ashford Academy, located within Area 11. Most probably that Candidate and Nunnally vi Britannia have resided there for some time. Currently using false designations of Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunnally Lamperouge. Prior to becoming Charles zi Britannia's consort, Marianne vi Britannia's original designation was Marianne Lamperouge. This information is not secret.

Holy Britannian Empire made no valid effort to locate Lelouch vi Britannia or Nunnally vi Britannia, and they made no effort to return home.

Further Information: Military moves of the Holy Britannian Empire have no logic for victory. Specific locations are targeted, but more vital areas are captured only as a means to ends. True targets are only shared with the highest in commands, but reasons are still unknown. European Union has declared war on Holy Britannian Empire, yet Holy Britannian Empire does not focus a sufficient amount of force or skilled commanders to European Union. War is at a stalemate. No planned attempts to flank or cripple enemy in long term.

Probability of Charles zi Britannia being inept due to advancing age or mental defect: 1.2%

Hypothesis: Victory is not Charles zi Britannia's goal. Will investigate into areas targeted for connection

Potentially related: Sensors indicate aerial vehicles have been alternating travels between Holy Britannia Empire and Chinese Federation. However, no records of these flights exists in either country, nor are the owners of the vehicles known.

Alliance between the two entities is unlikely at this time.

Most Probable Scenarios: Stolen weapons are being transported to Chinese Federation or Holy Britannian Empire is constructing a base in secret in Chinese Federation.

Further Information: Strange yet identical energy readings have been located in the capital of Holy Britannian Empire, designated as Pendragon, and a location in the Gobi Desert of the Chinese Federation.

Coincidence: Highly Improbable.

**Co-WARNING!**

**NEW INFORMATION GATHERED!**

Green haired anomaly from four resolutions previous has been sighted in Area 11/Japan. Further, a proper image of her face has allowed for a proper recognition scan.

Anomaly: Green haired _[Human]_ has appeared in several images over the last century, all with her unchanged in age. Further scan indicates records of a green haired and golden eyed female in obscure mentions throughout recent history.

Hypothesis: None. All that is known is that this female does not age. She potentially can regenerate, as several accounts of her in writing claim that she was mutilated several times. How is not known; _[Human] _technology cannot fully overcome their physical, organic limitations. Life expectancy is, at most, a hundred resolutions. Their bodies are often frail. Subject may not be [Human] but further information is required.

Conclusion: Does not appear to be attempting communication or harm with Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia, or is not aware of his location yet. Unsure of how to classify the Anomaly. Few recorded names listed. Earliest is a [Slave] designated as: Clecia Mary. Anomaly shall be current designation.

Original Conclusion: Will continue monitoring Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia's habits and investigate in other matters.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: March 29, 2014 a.t.b.**

We have many answers now.

First: Lelouch vi Britannia has sustained himself and Nunnally vi Britannia by _[Gambling]_ on chess games he participates in with nobles in the local region. Large percentage of this funds their enrollment and shelter at Ashford Academy. Nunnally vi Britannia's lack of sight and motor functions makes her education more expensive and difficult but not impossible. However, remaining funds is split between a small portion going into a personal account and most going into a larger, secret account.

The history of his laptop shows he keeps himself very aware and knowledgeable about three pieces of news: Holy Britannian Empire's situation at whole, terrorist attacks in Area 11/Japan and potential sympathizers of Holy Britannian Empire's conquered and remaining enemies.

First Conclusion: Lelouch vi Britannia is planning to annihilate his birth country or terminate Charles zi Britannia and take the throne himself.

Second: Anomaly has not been sighted in any disguise in 0.25 Earth Resolutions. Clovis la Britannia, Holy Britannian Empire's region leader for Area 11/Japan, has a new secret project, kept fairly unknown and all information is in highly secure computers that are kept completely disconnected from the World Wide Web. Is officially known as Code R, a project related to poison gas. Hacking took several hours, but is complete.

Information of Code R: All information is what we had previously obtained, confirming she is un-aged by centuries. However, there is one new piece of information: Anomaly is immortal, and can regenerate from any injury.

Second Conclusion: Clovis la Britannia discovered the Anomaly and is attempting to experiment on her in secret to gain Immortality himself. Unknown if this could evolve into a threat. Will monitor Code R's progress and findings.

Third: Cross referencing unique terms and designation in past accounts of the Anomaly have revealed an unknown term that is used in several rare instances: Geass. Cross referencing the term globally has brought three results. Two of which are a _[folklore]_ from a region close to the originally region of Holy Britannian Empire and a lake in a country designation as: Norway. Relations to the first is unlikely to be significant, but the first may be related.

The third, however, is improbable to not be related. Some unknown variable designated as: Geass Order. Origin of term was a single message detected within the personal laptop of Charles zi Britannia. It was deleted the instant after it was read, but we managed to secure a copy before a program could erase it permanently. Message originated from the Gobi Desert, informing Charles zi Britannia of successful assassinations.

Sender was designated as: VV and addressed Charles zi Britannia as "Charles". Using the given name of the Leader of Holy Britannian Empire without title is highly prohibited by official social protocols, more so when speaking as an official.

Third Conclusion: The earlier conclusion that Holy Britannian Empire was producing a base in Gobi Desert was correct. Lack of signals into or out of Gobi Desert suggests that its existence is heavily guarded and highly secret. Probability that Geass Order was responsible for the Assassination of Marianne vi Britannia is fairly high. The Unknown designated as VV is likely emotionally close to Charles zi Britannia. Location and hacking of Geass Order is a priority. How the Anomaly is related to the Geass Order is still unclear.

Four: Chinese Federation is completely under control of High Eunuchs since the termination of the previous leader. His successor, Jiang Lihua, is too young and inexperienced to lead. Potential Chinese Candidate, Li Xingke, dismissed due to health issues.

Similarly, Candidate Cornelia li Britannia has gained successful field experience.

Vote: 9:1

Logic: Lack of ambition. Mindset is similar to Commander Shockwave: Unquestioningly loyal, but no desire to be the absolute commander, seeking only the glory of his leader and his cause. Her as Decepticlone Leader would mean obeying her own leader: Charles zi Britannia. Most probable successor for Charles zi Britannia: Schneizel el Britannia.

Logic Accepted

Fourth Conclusion: Our most probable leader is Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia.

Five: Scenario of Lelouch vi Britannia as Leader.

Lelouch vi Britannia appears competent and resilient. Mindset is even similar to Lord Megatron's when he first began the Decepticon cause.

Issue: With Lelouch vi Britannia as leader, the probable outcome is being at war with Holy Britannian Empire. The odds of victory in such a scenario are remote.

Test of Competency: Each of High Command Units have previously hacked virtual games of Chess that Lelouch vi Britannia activated. They have simulated Lord Megatron's strategy in such an activity.

Results: 10 or 11 victories in favor of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Explanation: High Command Unit Calon, having studied Lelouch's strategy extensively, managed to prolong a match for many hours before Lelouch vi Britannia was forced to quit. However, High Command Unit Calon concedes that Lelouch vi Britannia would have won, but Calon could not forfeit without raising suspicion as that is not a routine option of a computer AI in such a game. As such, he dictates the match should be considered victory for Lelouch vi Britannia or not factored in at all.

Vote of Continued Candidacy:

10/0

Logic: Termination is not desired. Desire for a goal outweighs that desire. A leader is needed for a new goal. All choices lead to probable termination. The only option that does not is to flee earth.

Desire to flee: None

Continued Logic: If all options share probable risk of termination in battle, than it should not be a factor. Direct termination by candidate is differing matter. We were created for war.

Logic Accepted

Fifth Conclusion: Candidate is not yet ready to become leader.

Six: True purpose of Holy Britannia Empire's conquests remains unclear. Relation to Geass Order is probable. Only shared characteristics of true targets are ruins, but the uniqueness of these ruins is unclear as well as Earth has many similar ruins such as these.

Sixth Conclusion: Charles zi Britannia's goals are probable to be both in line with those of the Geass Order and to not be for the benefit of his country.

Final Conclusion: We may be running out of time. Charles zi Britannia's goals seem to rely on certain ruins. Without awareness of the specifics of his plans or of the number of these ruins he intends to claim, we cannot be certain how close to completing his goal he is. And his goal is probable to be detrimental to the desires of Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: July 21, 2016 a.t.b.**

Resistance in region known as Area 11/Japan remains at high levels, higher than other territories of Holy Britannian Empire. Area 11/Japan will not submit as a whole and Holy Britannian Empire will not terminate entire population due to desire to have a labor force in the region. Clovis la Britannia is ineffective as a leader of an unstable region.

Assessment: Condition of Area 11/Japan is both beneficial and a potential risk. Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia is probably to both believe it necessary and within his desires to have a _[Human] _fighting force. It is not outside of sentient logic to desire to fight alongside one's own race. Alliance with_ [Human]_ enemies of Holy Britannia Empire could prove beneficial for victory and long term survival.

However, such activities are a hazard to his functionality. Lelouch vi Britannia is our most probable candidate for leadership. Our forces on the Earth's Satellite and in stasis in Antarctica are all of significant distance from Area 11/Japan. If Candidate is voted as leader, he may be terminated before our forces may reach him.

Request: Send small force of two dropships, each containing a full shipment of medium units, along with three command units, and four Aerial Sniper Units to be sent to region of Area 11/Japan to act as guards and forward forces until main forces can arrive.

Inquiry: Why three commanders for only two shipment of troops?

Response: Assassin and Bodyguard.

Vote: 10/0

Request Approved: Activating troops and loading supplies of Energon-substitutes and area-cloaking generator. Preparing to hack human radars to prevent detection of Decepticlone Dropships.

Further Information: Still no success in locating Geass Order base. Clovis La Britannia's Code R experiments have shown few results.

Unrelated: Anomaly is suffering severe injuries as a result of experiments. Purpose of experiments seems meaningless beyond observation of what they already are aware of.

Conclusion: Forces will arrive in Area 11/Japan within 0.083 Resolution. Further, _[Humans]_ appear to have a curiosity that is potential cruel in nature.

Issues: None.

Hypothesis: _[Human] _phrase: _"Curiosity killed the cat" _may not refer to a curious _[feline]_, but of a _[Human]_ being curious of a _[feline]_.

**END ENTRY**

**Date: August 10, 2017 a.t.b**

Report from Command Unit Carthon

Location: Forest designated as: Aokigahara.

One earth revolution has passed since we were stationed at this area. Resupplying is not required. Minimal activity despite being in proximity to large deposit of Sakuradite, designated as: Mount Fuji. Our exact location is on opposite side of region relative to the geological structure. Suspect that _[Human]_ sentries do not enter beyond a certain distance within the forest. Local _[folklores]_ give _[Humans]_ an illogical fear of this area. Local codename for location: Forest of Suicide.

Codename is accurate. Have detected several self-terminated _[Humans]_ in the previous revolution. Self-Termination is undesired.

However, the forest lacks many lifeforms, causing monitoring and guarding to be much more efficient. Sonar detectors are vastly more effective in this area than in normal situations. Energon-Substitute consumption low. _[Human]_ radar is unable to detect us while cloaked, regardless of assistance of hacking by High Command Units. _[Humans]_ rarely come within distance of cloaking field range, and none appeared suspicious of its presence.

Situation: Anomaly has been stolen by native resistant warriors of Area 11/Japan. They are not aware of her. They are only aware of the official description of Code R: Chemical Weaponry that is both poisonous and gaseous. Forces of Holy Britannia Empire are in pursuit of fleeing natives.

Facial recognition reveals that Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia, in company of another education attendant, designated as: Rivalz Cardemonde, is in the process of returning to Ashford Academy from gambling.

Probability of paths crossing: Increasing by the second, as distance between fleeing natives and Lelouch vi Britannia appear to be shrinking.

Permission to monitor situation on scene granted by High Commander Units.

Troops: Activate.

Medium Units: Board Dropships.

Aerial Sniper Units: Transport cloaking field to the top of dropship. Ride on deck of dropships to destination with Command Units.

Attempting to reach location undetected by _[Human]_ optics, organic or nonorganic. Cloaking not designed for mobile use. Probability of shield maintaining 360 degrees of cover is minimal. Generator's consumption rate of Energon-Substitutes will be elevated by an estimated factor of three. High chance of failure, but no consequences of attempting failing deviate from the consequence of attempting entry without cloaking.

_[Human]_ phrase: _"Doesn't hurt to try."_

Decepticlones: Moving out.

**END ENTRY**

In a clearing of the densely packed trees of Aokigahara, within a field of invisibility, one would find a grouping of nineteen large humanoid robots, along with two long dropships. All of the humanoids were in a compact crouching position at the center of the clearing, before they suddenly came to life and stood upright, coming to life in an instant as the engine of the dropships started.

The Medium Units, designated by their black and orange armor, were a little over thirteen feet in height and their orange head possessed a green visor, shaped like an upside-down T. Each of them had a weapon, similar to a rifle and proportionate to their side. There was a total of twelve of them.

The Aerial Snipers were smaller, standing at about eleven feet tall, with red and yellow armor. For its small head, it had one, large, circular optic. In place of a hand, it had a laser for a right arm. On its back were three wing-like structures: two near the sides that moved up and down for angling, and a middle fin for directional control. Below these were two small jets. The group consisted of four of these.

The Command Units were the tallest and most intimidating of the machines. They were a silver-grey and towered over most Knightmares at twenty-one feet. A missile launcher was in place of its right shoulder, just as for a left hand it had a large, long sword with a gap down the middle. Its head was surprisingly humanoid with two optic units on what was shaped in the general shape of a head. Only three of these beasts were present.

The two dropships were large, flat-topped vehicles that very much defied gravity. They were thirty feet tall and sixty feet long, or nearly ninety feet if one were to count the thrusters in the rear. Each one had four hatches, two on each side, for troops to enter and disembark. The dropships seemed to float almost weightlessly, each of the two large red-brown engines having what appeared to be three thrusters aiming backwards for forward motion and two more set on the bottom to assist the two additional thrusters under the nose of the dropship at keeping it airborne. Despite the ignition, the glowing blue lights of the thrusters gave off little noise and had nearly no disturbance on the ground beneath them. Between the two engines was a cargo space for normally carrying larger troops. In this case, it was for actual cargo.

One held a large metal container filled with Energon-substitute, AKA fuel, and the other was about to have the cloaking generator placed on it, a relatively short and stout device with a glass-like covering that had a blue-white light sparkling within it. As the snipers took flight and moved the generator onto the empty cargo space, the medium units all huddled into either of the transports, half each. The command units, meanwhile, jumped on top of the ships, two on the generator-carrying ship and one on the other.

All of this and the device was secured within two minutes, upon which the dropships all started hovering out of the tree line and took off towards Tokyo. The Dropships weren't built for great speed, but they would be in the last known location of Lelouch Vi Britannia within an hour.

Ten minutes into the flight, the cloak holding steady for the moment, the currently lead command unit of the group, designated as Carthon, raised his head slightly as he received an update from the High Command Units. Lelouch vi Britannia and Rivalz Cardemonde were nearly run over by the stolen vehicle containing the Anomaly. The terrorists had avoided that, but had crashed themselves into a construction area. The candidate had decided to investigate the situation and had been unintentionally brought with the rebels when they tried to continue fleeing in the vehicle.

Their best candidate for a leader might be dead before they could reach him.

Carthon sent a suggestion back to the High Command Units: When additional Decepticlone manufacturing begins, increase speed capacity of dropships.

**Chapter Status: Completed**

There you all have it, the dawning of a war with Lelouch in control of a much stronger and loyal force. Now for clarification. This is obviously mostly based upon the Transformers 2004 game, a favorite of mine. If you all don't know it, just look up Decepticlones and you should find their article on the tfwiki.

However, there are other elements to it. For instance, I gave them a cloaking feild generator. My in-verse reasoning is that they never were able to make any use of these because the Autobots were almost always right on thier tails where ever they went- and its kind of experimental, hence the whole 'not designed for motion' deal. I also gave them Energon-substitutes, since I figure they have ways of making a suitible replacement from other materials. And I mention other Decepticons that weren't in the game, like Shockwave.

Now, onto the Decepticlones themselves. There's no offical size listed for them, so I had to make best guesses. However, Optimus Prime, in the game, was apparently seven meters tall, so I based all my estimates around that. Medium Units are about average Knightmare size while Command units are notably taller. And the Dropships have to be AT LEAST that long. I may have actually undersized them a little.

On the altered history I've displayed here, I took a bit from the Micheal Bay movies: human technology and knightmares having been significantly based on Cybertronian bodies. Hence partially why they were able to keep hacking into everything for information without being noticed. I also did the whole Dark of the Moon bit.

However, they are NOT going to be indomitable against the Knightmares. I won't explain how, but the Knightmares have a few advantages they don't. Also, I gave Lelouch over 25,000 of them, but seeing as these guys took over Cybertron and flooded the streets, I probably made this a bit too small in numbers.

Also, there are no real High Command Units: I made them up for this fic. However, they do serve an important purpose: They speak for all of the Decepticlones.

Personally, I believe that Decepticlones have some level of sentience, varying per type. They plan, react, jump in surprise, dodge, run for cover, and some will run around in panick when stuck with a sticky bomb. That implies that while they have some level of individual awareness and desire to survive.

My point being that the Decepticlones do not wish to die simply because they lost and have no purpose now. And that is where most of their sentiency shows so far. They would rather seek a new purpose. They don't care what it is and can't think of one on their own, so they decide to focus finding on a new leader: One that is capable, but isn't likely to scrap them of their sentience. That is why the vote has to be unanimous, to make sure they make the right choice as each High Command Unit looks at a situation a bit differently. Lelouch they like because not only is he brilliant, but isn't likely to have them destroyed so he can just take their technology.

As for their hacking and knowledge: They have access to the entire internet and can connect to any device. Finding information is not hard, and they're robots, so scanning and comparing it is similarly not hard. So, it makes sense that they would be somewhat aware of even the most obscure of knowledge and put together century old puzzles. So, when they got suspicious of CC, they looked into her. And thank to that, they are aware of the Geass Order. They are VERY good at information gathering.

Lastly, onto the layout of this chapter. I personally loved writing in this technical style for the Decepticlones, but I know viewers might not like it. Don't worry, this should be one of the only chapters that is composed entirely of it.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Next up will have the Shinjuku Skirmish, and you'll all have ot just wait and see how this battle will be changed by the pressence of the Decepticlones. Anyway, Review and tell me what ya think of this setup.


	2. Chapter 2

Army of Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Transformers

**Lone Gundam**\- Hmm, there's something to consider. Especially when you combine Decepticlones with CG's rapid tech advancements. And yeah, I was going for somethingl ike an isotope, I think.

**Reishin Amara**\- Didn't know anyone else had this idea.

**Demons Anarchy of Pride**\- Yes, yes it is.

**animefan29-** Quite possibly...They'd be even more terrifying if they do.

**OBSERVER01**-...Maybe!

**SH**\- Well, I said that the Datalogs wouldn't be around much, but I MAY have made a liar out of myself. Turns out those things work too well not to use. Still, I'm glad I you enjoyed it so much. Sorry to say not a lot happens this chapter- its setting up the story for what happens next.

**darkangelwp**\- The first half will be the same, the second half...not so much.

Regular Speak

_Thoughts and Flashbacks_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

**AN: Sorry for the long wait- writters block and College, and life in general. Not to mentino getting into a few other series. Anyway, I did some tinkering with the style of how I write the Datalogs, which seem like they'll be a common thing. I'm trying to keep it consistent, so it shouldn't be confusing compared to the last one.**

Carthon could honestly say, or report rather, that the mission was going better than expected so far. The cloaking field had remained stable through most of the settlement, and now they were currently in the slums called the Shinjuku District. The Commander Unit found this sector to be ineffective and wasteful: Near unlivable conditions for the people to be used as labor, buildings left to rot, and no security or stability. The illogic of humans still confounded his processors at times, as it did the High Command Units.

Even more illogical was that according to the High Command Units, Clovis la Britannia had ordered the extermination of all those within the ghettos to retrieve and cover up the existence of the green anomaly. It struck Carthon as illogical. The ghetto was nine square miles which made the job of containing people more than a bit difficult. What's more, the green anomaly had last been spotted in the subterranean transport systems from before the invasion. The first thing they should have done was block all the known entrances and searched through it.

Carthon stopped trying to process the reasoning of Clovis la Britannia, an organic that lacked any redeeming leadership qualities beyond acting and speeches to pacify his followers. He had no priorities as a leader beyond what he could obtain, not what he could accomplish with those gains.

Luckily, unlike many organics, the Decepticlones had a greater sense of logic and priority. And the priority now was to keep their Candidate from getting terminated as collateral damage in a skirmish between the conquered and the conquerors. But to fulfill that priority, they needed to find him first.

Carthon and his two fellow command units, Baratos and Teranus, suddenly realized that it would have been beneficial in this situation to have scout units with them to help locate their Candidate. He did the digital equivalent of a mental shrug, the human phrase 'Hindsight is twenty/twenty' leaping into his logic matrix. With that done, they quickly processed a plan of action as they had the dropships hover on top of one of the more stable buildings in the ghetto...

**Data Log of Command Unit Carthon:**

**WARNING: All texts and dates translated to [Earth Language: English] and [Earth Calendar: a.t.b./Ascension Throne Britannian]**

**Date: August 10, 2017 a.t.b.**

Situation: Candidate Lelouch bi Britannia's location is unknown.

Last known location: Shinjuku Ghetto, currently being purged of all inhabitants by forces of Holy Britannian Empire, under the orders of Clovis la Britannia, region leader of Area 11/Japan.

Probable Destination: In subterranean transport tunnels, or near them. Green Anomaly was last sighted there. Candidate was last seen falling into vehicle containing Anomaly; therefore Candidate likely arrived at the same location.

Plan: Sniper Units will search for Candidate from rooftops, remaining undetected from Knightmares and infantry of either faction. Once Candidate is located, dropships shall move on location.

Issue: What of the aerial support of the Holy Britannian Empire?

Solution: Aerial units number at two, currently. Sniper Units will terminate aerial units.

Probable Outcome: Holy Britannian Empire will label it as actions of Elevens/Japanese in the ghetto.

Plan: Accepted

Addition from Commander Unit Carthon: I shall join them.

Illogical: Commander Units are not flight capable.

Rectification from Carthon: Command Units can cloak and can jump.

Advisory:...Proceed with caution, Carthon.

**END OF ENTRY **

Carthon jumped off the dropship, the sniper units following suit as well. They walked to the edge of the roof, pleased on some level that the cloaking field covered the entire roof. As he uploaded old copies of the subterranean systems to himself and the aerial units, two of the snipers were already hunting their quarry: two gunships that were giving aerial support to their Britannian comrades and observation to their commanders. Aerial supremacy was a valuable tool in any battle, even if the airborne unit lacked weapons.

The snipers usually were fully capable of targeting and hitting targets up to a hundred meters, over three hundred feet, from their location with pinpoint accuracy. And those gunships were well within that range. Unlike the Autobots they targeted in the past, the humans weren't equipped to see the red line of a Decepticlone sniper's light, only the dot the light made on the target, leaving them completely clueless to what was about to happen.

The white beams hit them at nearly the speed of light, tearing through them before anyone could even perceive the rays of deaths streaking through the air. The gunships exploded, falling to the ground as blazing fireballs, briefly startling the Britannian leaders coordinating the extermination. That they soon dismissed it as the rebels getting lucky shots with old rocket launchers nearly broke Carthon's processor.

If they were having more trouble, he'd understand the logic of being uninterested in two unimportant ships being shot down. But the fact that they hadn't suffered any vehicle loses before that should have disturbed them a bit. It was an illogical dismissal that Carthon deemed as incompetent.

The command unit gave a nod to the snipers, who started up their jets and split off to search, flying over buildings and staying low to the ceilings to avoid being spotted. Carthon activated his own cloaking function before jumping over the gap between himself and the next building with ease. His personal logic matrix was beginning to doubt the conclusions of the High Command Units regarding the subject of humans being a threat.

**SWITCHING TO AERIAL SNIPER UNIT: Natix**

The now-lone sniper brought herself to one of the lower buildings, one short of being skyscrapers but by no means small. While descending gave her a greater chance of being seen, this building gave her a perfect and near unobstructed view of serval entrances to the subterranean system. As Natix's optic sensor enhanced her vision, slowly going over the area, she caught sight of almost everything, except the Candidate.

She saw another of her model, designated as Zonot, scanning things from the other side of the ghetto from a tall perch. How he got all the way over there already briefly confounded her processor before moving on. She saw several Knightmares rush past her scope at admittedly impressive speed. They were obviously of the Holy Britannian Empire, as the Elevens/Japanese only had an outdated Knightmare, a model designated as a Glasgow.

If she could, she would have rose an eyebrow as she perceived Commander Carthon's cloaked form running and jumping from roof to roof with abandon, not even pausing to look around or to judge the next jump.

**Data Log of Aerial Sniper Unit Natix:**

**Opening Communications to Command Unit Carthon**

**WARNING: All texts and dates translated to [Earth Language: English] and [Earth Calendar: a.t.b./Ascension Throne Britannian]**

**Date: August 10, 2017 a.t.b.**

Inquiry: Commander Carthon, has the Candidate been located?

Response: Negative.

Inquiry: Have you been spotted?

Response: Negative.

Inquiry: Than why are you charging?

Response: Negative.

Inquiry: ...Is your processor even receiving my inquiries?

Response: Negative.

Terminating Communications

**END OF ENTRY**

Natix shook her optic sensor at the Command Unit's rather single directive settings. Sending one of them hunting solo always went like that, ruthless and relentless in completing any task with little thought to much else, but Carthon was one that took it to another level at times.

The sniper's sensor pinged lightly as she caught sight of a group of soldiers heading into a warehouse, all oddly dressed for warriors of Holy Britannian Empire. A quick scan-inquiry revealed to her that these were the Royal Guards of Clovis la Britannia, likely the only soldiers that knew the truth of this operation. A quick reference check to the maps showed that the warehouse had an entry to the subterranean systems. Noting this as significant, and knowing that she was closer than the rest, she readied her thrusters and wings before taking off, quickly going over the streets and staying low to the roofs.

Another ping revealed that there were gunshots coming from that warehouse. While Natix didn't see them, she knew the other Sniper units and Carthon had all stopped their searching and were now watching in her direction, listening for the confirmation or denial of the Candidate's location and status. She could even sense the High Command Units all syncing up to the communications to hear this themselves.

Natix touched down on a building that was halfway to falling over and offering a nice view into the warehouse's large entrance. She quickly secured herself on the slanted roof, kneeling on one leg while placing her hands on the stone ledge, before zooming in as another gunshot rang through her sensor.

**Data Log of Aerial Sniper Unit Natix:**

**WARNING: All texts and dates translated to [Earth Language: English] and [Earth Calendar: a.t.b./Ascension Throne Britannian]**

**Date: August 10, 2017 a.t.b.**

_**Alert**_!

Candidate Located!

(Multiples) Inquiry: STATUS?

Condition: Unharmed, for now.

Acknowledged: Carthon, remaining Aerial Snipers, proceed to Candidate's location and prepare for potential extraction!

Proceeding: Sniper Natix, current situation?

(Natix) Candidate's Situation: A dozen soldiers, possibly more. No Knightmares. Firearms Only. Anomaly is down, bullet wound to the head.

Inquiry: Actions of the Candidate?

(Natix) Response: Unlikely. He is kneeling at the Anomaly's side, likely uninformed of her immortality. It is probable that she took a bullet for him.

Hypothesis:...Candidate is possibly important to Anomaly's agenda or designs?

Irrelevant: Clovis la Britannia desires no survivors, and a witness is likely less desirable to one like him than a mere survivor.

Options: Command Unit Carthon-

(Carthon) Suggestion: Paneling of the roof is thin. A fall or a bladed attack from a Command Unit will penetrate it and eliminate the threats to the Candidate, or shield him from their attacks. Either results are acceptable.

Inquiry:...What if your legs sustain damage in the fall?

(Carthon) Answer: They will not.

(Natix) Further Inquiry: Should Command Unit Carthon's processor be debugged? Self-preservation functions seem to be malfunctioning

Probability: Undeterminable.

(Natix) Visual on Candidate: High Command Units, the Candidate is rising, possibly accepting the improbability of survival.

Inquiry: Elaborate.

(Natix) Elaboration: ...He is smirking.

Verdict: Carthon, stand down.

(Carthon) Inquiry: Explain!? Explain?!

Explanation: Probability that the Candidate Lelouch Vi Britannia has a plan: 85%. Probability that his mental functionality has become corrupted from the situation: 8%. All other possibilities fall under the remaining 7%

(Carthon)Counter: Survivability of Candidate's Situation without outside interference is 1.3%

Correction: He has interference.

(Carthon) Illogical: He is alone.

Incorrect: The Anomaly.

(Carthon) Dissent:...This is a dangerous route to take.

_[Human] _Phrase:Never was anything great achieved without danger.

(Carthon) Logic: Accepted...Reluctantly. Standin-

**WARNING! WARNING!**

(Natix) Alert: Multiple shots fired in the warehouse!

(Carthon) Request: Enter structure through ceiling?

Inquiry: Status on the Candidate?

(Natix) Response:...No injuries.

Request Denied.

Additional Inquiry: Status on the Candidate's Enemies?

(Natix) Response: Eliminated.

Improbability: Cause of Termination?

(Natix) Elaboration: Self Termination by firearms.

Logical Conclusion: None Found.

(Natix/Carthon) Request: Next course of action?

Calculating...

(High Command Unit Tilo) Suggestion: Observe?

Request: Logic, High Command Unit Tilo?

(Tilo) Logic: Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia may have new ability, highly probable to be related to the Anomaly and Geass. If this is confirmed, our assistance in this skirmish may not be necessary for his continued survival.

Logic: Accepted.

Inquiry: If his functionality does become at risk?

(Tilo) Answer: We return to the original plan then: Protect him.

(High Command Unit Calon) Suggestion: An Alternative.

Request: Elaborate, High Command Unit Calon?

(Calon) Alternative: Candidate is probable to come to the conclusion that the best possibility for his escape is if the forces of Prince Clovis are eliminated.

Statement: Possibility is probable and sound.

(Calon) Continuing: If successful, or relatively so, would the Candidate have not confirmed his capacity as a leader?

Inquiry: Probability of Candidate's success?

(Calon) Probability: Undeterminable, as is how he was capable of causing a dozen enemies to self-terminate.

Conclusion: It seems that waiting to see Candidate Lelouch vi Britannia's potential was a logical decision.

(Tilo) _[Human] _Phrase: _"Don't rub it in."_

(Calon) _[Human_] Phrase: _"Don't be a Sore Loser."_

(Natix) Update: Candidate has used his abilities to acquire a Knightmare from a pilot of Holy Britannian Empire. Permission to terminate pilot?

Negative: Remote possibility that pilot assisted Candidate of his-

(Natix) Correction: Her.

Continuing: -of her own volition. If correct, we would terminate a potential ally.

Conclusion: Keep Surveillance on the Knightmare Pilot designated as: Villeta Nu.

**END OF ENTRY**

If Carthon was organic, he would be glaring down at the thin roof of metal below him, wanting to jump through it. But as the Candidate drove off in the new nightmare, he turned his attention back to the battlefield as a whole. While he and the Decepticlones currently here could in all likelihood destroy the much larger force with some difficulty, he wasn't sure what the Candidate would do. Lelouch Vi Brittania had one average, stolen Sutherland Knightmare and potentially a new ability that could affect minds. An ability the Candidate didn't know how to wield properly in all probability. So how would he take down an army, no matter how small, with just himself?

The Commander Unit looked up and saw Sniper Unit Natix, still situated on a tilting building. She was probably wondering the same thing, even if she was watching Villeta Nu for a bit longer. Then again, Lord Megatron had been one Cybertronian and he was the cause of the Decepticons in general, along with a war that last over multiple millions of earth cycles.

In the end, Carthon concurred with the original assessment of the High command Units: He didn't care WHAT their leader was, just that whoever it was could actually and truly lead. After all, they were the remnants of one of, if not the most powerful military forces in the universe. They couldn't have just any fool pointing them around to kill things- they'd prefer a genius to do that.

**EMERGENCY UPDATE**

Update:...Candidate is now leading the terrorists and has obtained Sutherland Knightmares for them, acquired from the Holy Britannian Empire, without any evident aid of new mental ability.

**END OF UPDATE**

Carthon didn't even know how to process that, or how it was possible. He really, really didn't. He did know one thing: Lelouch vi Britannian was about to be reclassified from Potential Candidate for Leadership to Soon-to-be-Leader of the Decepticlone Army.

**MESSAGE ON ALL DECEPTICLONE CHANNELS**

Inquiry from Command Unit Carthon to All Units: We are keeping visual records of all events of this battle, Right?

**END OF MESSAGE**

If they could, every unit would have face palmed at that inquiry. Except High Command Unit Calon who was considering making the same inquiry.

All in all, this day was seeming more and more positive to the processors of the High Command Units- which was an anomaly in itself, seeing as they started it off with suspecting their Candidate was about to potentially get terminated.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there we are. A bit short, but this felt like the perfect point to stop. So, sorry for the lack of action, BUT I promise we'll get into it next chapter. So don't worry, I'm not goingto subject you to a repeating of canon through the eyes of the Decepticlones. The fighting shall begin next chapter, so get the popcorn ready!

And yes, Lelouch is about to become the leader of the Decepticlones. They just want to see a little proof that he's worth following in terms of capabilities. The fact that he got the terrorists to follow him and got them Knightmares? Yeah, that all but had them sold. They're just waiting to see if he even needs them for this battle- and you all know when THAT will be.

Until Next Time!


End file.
